Dicky And Jackie
Dicky And Jackie is an American independent musician comedy-adventure animated web-series was designed, animated, musician and created by Joe Sparks in 2002. The main character are involving energetic independent contractor and fellow with Jackie, Hermie and Chloris, which was from Alien ships that towards to Earth targeting Dicky will conquered on humanity. The animation web-series was creator from Radiskull and Devil Doll meaning that musician-animated scene took on popular hits in Animated internet web-series. Characters *''From the website character biography'' ;Dicky Dicky is a very energetic person. He likes to laugh and have fun. He works as an independent contractor for Planet Earth's Defense. He has special psychic skills that allow him to pilot fighter planes in the future. He is one of a small elite group of "psi-pilots." Dicky is also an accomplished engineer, with a special talent for building robots. Dicky knows some secrets about the dangers facing Planet Earth. He has not told the military everything he knows. Dicky enjoys dancing and cooking. He loves Jackie's company. Dicky & Jackie get along very well. ;Jackie Jackie is a very artistic girl. She is a world famous painter. Her work is avidly collected by the most wealthy people of Earth. They bid on her paintings before they are even done! Jackie can receive as much as one million dollars for a single painting! Jackie's ability to create is legendary. She began painting at the age of 2. She has a special talent for capturing the imagery of horror. Jackie appreciates many of the finer things in life, including fancy hotels, exotic travel, good food, but most of all she loves the company of her good friends and family. Dicky and Jackie share a special relationship and a close bond. They have so much fun together Dicky & Jackie love to throw parties for all of their friends. ;Hermie Hermie is Dicky's best friend. They spend a lot of time hanging out, eating, and talking. Hermie is an expert with communications technology. He designs mobile phones to work with satellites. Hermie knows all about satellites and phones and all of the technology that makes them work. Hermie loves to walk around the city. He takes long walks every day. He likes to meet new people, especially cute girls. Hermie is always watching out for cute girls. Hermie really loves to go dancing, too. Hermie & Dicky work on special missions together. The both share secrets about the dangers facing Planet Earth. ;Bleebot Bleebot is a special robot. He was built by Dicky. Bleebot is an experimental, new kind of robot. Dicky used some secret technology to build Bleebot. Bleebot can think better than most robots, which is not saying that much, because most robots do not think very well. Bleebot can float through the air thanks to his anti gravity generator. He has 4 arms and one eye. He is equipped with an antenna on top of his head, which allows him to place phone calls and link to the internet. Bleebot worries about rust. He avoids water because of this. Bleebot's main desire is to help Dicky. He tries very hard to help Dicky any way he can. If robots could be jealous, Bleebot is the best evidence of this possibility. ;Chloris Chloris is Jackie's best friend. Chloris also has many other friends. She is a very busy socialite and she leads a very exciting and dramatic life. Chloris is an actress, poet, dancer, and performer. She has a deep understanding of herself and knows how to express every emotion. Chloris is well known for her unique product endorsements and television commercials. She writes and direct spots for perfumes, cosmetics, and video cameras. She uses the money she earns to stage her own exclusive artistic performances. ;Aliens Not much is known about the aliens. Dicky knows something, but he is not telling. Reception Dicky And Jackie met their the aggregation website of flash cartoon. The users are the approval reviewing, It is only one made the Pilot Episode whose released in 2002. It took on the popular hits of musician flash animation website. Cast and Crew *Dicky And Jackie Animation Crew External Links *Joe Sparks website of Dicky And Jackie